Bonnie, Book and Candle
by Joe Stoppinghem
Summary: Here's my story for V-Daypalooza Eye Eye Eye. It's with Bonnie and Ron. A movie that I always manage to catch the last of it influenced my idea. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my story for Mr. Dr. P's for Halloween. It has witches and warlocks, spells. I hope everyone is gonna enjoy…

Sorry, that's my cell phone, I better get it.

Hello? Oh, hi Mr. Dr. P…. Yea, I'm surprised I'm getting a story out on time too… What? … Your, your contest isn't a Halloween theme? … Yea I was kind of wondering why it was happening in February…

What's that? … It's, it's for Valentine's Day… Oh… and you're looking for a Kim/Shego or Ron/Bon breakup?… Oh, well I think this will still fit… Yea, it's with Ron and Bon-bon… No, no I understand, you're, you're not making a statement, just want to get some creative juices flowing…

Sorry for the interruption, but at least we're back on track. So here's my official introduction.

I too enjoy a good Bon/Ron story, so please take no offense on my portrayal of her and her family in this.

Oh and the usual, Kim Possible is owned by the Walt Disney company and that Dr. Bombay is a creation of the writers from the television show "Bewitched."

Leave a review, get a response.

* * * * *

"Mom, I think he suspects something," Bonnie said as she poured coffee for her mother in the breakfast nook. She asked her mother, Donna, over for advice.

"What do you mean, dear," her mother's voice, both aggravating and familiar, while putting cream in her cup. "Rob suspects something…"

"His name is Ron, Mom, and yes, he suspects something. I've heard him in his sleep asking…someone…how the two of us ended up together."

"Well dear, I warned you about marrying one of…_his_…kind. He's just not one of us."

"Mom, how many times are you…"

"Your sister Connie, she married a world class surgeon."

"Mom…"

"And your sister Lonnie, did she marry someone of Don's…"

"Ron."

"_His_ caliber? No. She married a world class business negotiator. Jon's only a cook, nothing more than that. He's… He's…"

"Here we go again." She interrupted with aggravation in her voice. "Get it over with, Mother."

"He's a mortal!"

The ladies had had this conversation so many times and here they were back at it again. Donna wore a look of unbelieving disgust at her youngest daughter's choice of a husband while Bonnie's face showed her frustration over her mother's continuous, unreasoning disapproval toward her husband.

"Bonnie dear, why, _why_ couldn't you have found a respectable warlock?"

"You mean like daddy?"

"Strong like your father, yes…"

"So an unfaithful, part-time husband and father is preferable because he's a warlock?" Bonnie demanded. "Ron has never cheated on me. He's kind, gentle, caring…"

"But he's a mere mortal, dear," her mother interrupted. "And don't give me that look, I can feel it from sitting over here. You only hooked up with him to break your High School nemesis's heart. You didn't love him then and you don't love him now… He's nothing more than a plaything to you."

"Mother stop it!"

"I will admit he does make a good lap dog."

"How dare you!"

"Sit up Bobbie! Speak!" as she made hand gestures as if a dog was in front of her. Then she continued with the taunts and pantomime, "Roll over! Roll over! That's a good boy!"

"MOTHER THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Donna soon realized she had gone too far so everything stayed quite for a while until…

"Bonnie, darling, what are you going to do?" her mother asked with genuine concern. "You know the rules; if a mortal discovers they've been put under a love incantation, the spell's broken." Then as she looked at her daughter a concern arose, which made her pause before continuing, " And if a witch falls in love with a mortal… she loses her powers."

Bonnie sat at her end of the table, thinking over what was said to her. Looking down at her coffee cup, then bringing it to her lips and taking a sip, she finally came to a conclusion. "I'm going to tell him the truth, Mother."

'Yes, but if you tell him too early…" Donna interrupted, but then quickly realized what her daughter's action would produce. "Ah, now that's my girl! If you tell him before he confronts you, the spell won't be broken. But he'll still know. Oh the torture he'll endure. And then he'll tell that Kimberly Ann Possible. Oh my! I can't stand it!"

She broke out in a laugh, first slapping the table top with her hands, this went on for a minute. After the laughter stopped she said, "Oh what I wouldn't do to see Ren's face when you tell him, but I must be off, I'm meeting with the witches' council on some matter. Bye dear, and don't crush him too much, there's nothing worse that a broken spirited puppy around the house." Soon her hands were on both sides of her head, snapping her fingers; '_Poof'_ Bonnie's mother was gone.

* * * * *

"Felix, I tell ya, it's really weird. I can't remember when I started to like Bonnie." The blonde man glanced around Café Bueno, making sure nobody was listening to his private conversation. "Or when she liked me."

"I can remember starting to think about her all the time but I can't recall when I started to like her; as in a friend, like her."

"Well," his friend replied while putting down his silverware and stopping his enchilada meal. After finishing what he had in his mouth, he continued, "I thought it was a little strange that right after Bonnie and Kim had that huge fight, you and Kim had an even bigger fight."

"I know."

"And then you stopped calling Kim."

"I know, Felix."

"Then you started sending flowers to Bonnie…"

"I know, Felix."

"The phone calls…to Bonnie"

"Felix, I know."

"I mean breaking up with Kim. Both as boyfriend/girlfriend but as best friends all together. I still can't get my head around it."

"Felix!" Quickly Ron looked around when the room became quite. After the room noise came back, he whispered, "I've been seeing someone."

"What!" Felix couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all people, his best friend was the last one who would be doing this. "You're stepping out? Ron, you know that will only make it worse."

"No, a doctor."

"A doctor of what?"

"Well, if I tell you, you won't believe it…"

* * * * * *

Parking his 2006 Lincoln LS in their home's driveway, Ron reviewed his puzzling behavior over the last few years.

He and Bonnie had been together for five years now. They had married only two months after their first date. He had never talked to Kim after their big blowup; again this was something else weird. It wasn't the worst fight they ever had, but he'll be damned if he could remember what started the fight and why neither one ever called to make up. They had too many years between them for that to happen. It was like an outside force was involved. Drakken maybe…

After the blowup and the following silence, Kim returned his ring and the box it came in. She had left it in his mailbox, with no note or anything. When he first got together with Bonnie, he had never wondered why. Lately, however, he had started to play the events over and over in his mind. During all of these 'reruns' in his mind one thing stuck out.

Bonnie heard the car pull up, followed by the kitchen door being unlocked and his announcement of being home. After their customary greetings: the hugs, the kisses, and the "how was your day?" they both went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

She was hesitant, but knew time was running out.

"Ron, honey," Bonnie started, "there's something important I have to tell you."

"Bon," Ron returned quickly trying to get control of the conversation. "There's something I need to say first."

"Please let me…"

"Sorry, sweetheart." He insisted. "This is very important and I really need to say it… I've been seeing someone."

"What!" she gasped. _Perhaps, she thought, Mother was right, they're all alike_.

"No, it's not what you think. There's a person I've been talking to. His name is Dr. Bombay."

"Bombay?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Thaddeus Bombay?"

"Yes that's him, why?"

Bonnie knew this Bombay. He was the foremost physician for sorcery, "A Witch Doctor" in close circles. That is, until he started protesting against spells upon mortals and animals, especially incantations controlling emotions. He demanded that they be banned or as he put it "would cause the downfall of all sorcery." The last Bonnie heard of him, he was working exclusively with mortals, ending spells other sorcerers or sorceresses had cast upon them. One other thing she remembered was that Bombay was a very powerful warlock. Even if Bonnie's mother and father were to team up and stand against him, they wouldn't be able to overpower him.

"Oh, I think I've heard daddy talk about him once. Was he a fraternity brother, or was it a classmate? … Anyway, why did you feel the need to see this, Dr. Bombay?"

"Something's been on bothering me lately. I just needed to work something out in my mind and he was willing to listen."

Bonnie worried if Ron was putting things together more quickly than she hoped. If so, she would have to act fast or it would all be over.

"What could be bothering you, honey? I mean, we have a great life, you're the head chef in the finest restaurant in the tri-state area."

"Yeah."

"You've got a loving wife," Bonnie said with a smile, "a wonderful home, a kitchen the Steel Chef would kill for, you even have your guys' night out with Felix."

"Yes, I do like what we have together, but you don't understand… I… I… I can't remember the time, day, or even place when we first started to like each other."

Bonnie knew he was getting close, so very close. She definitely didn't like where this was going and she had to stop Ron.

"Ronnie, honey? What are you talking about?" She slid a little closer to him. If all else failed, she could use a little emotion, one way or the other as needed. She gave him her most alluring smile, staring into his eyes and reaching into his soul, with a slight tilt of her head. Her version of the puppy-dog pout. "Our first date was February 12; it was on a Saturday…" Now with the bottom lip pouting out ever so much, "Don't you remember?"

Ron gave her no reaction; even he was amazed that the PDP wasn't affecting him. When Bonnie noticed the pout didn't work, she switched tactics and here it came, the water works. He was expecting this too, but this time wasn't going to be distracted. As Bombay instructed, he was going to confront her, get to the bottom of this.

"Bonnie, that's just it... I know _when_ we went out, _where_ we went, what we ate, what you wore and… everything else. From that point on, I remember everything."

"S-s-so?"

"But there's a time that I don't remember. Us… us ever liking each other. Not as friends, not as two people saying, 'hi' to each other on the street or in the hallway, not giving the person another thought. Before our getting together I was always the loser, or K-Kim's lapdog, the bottom of the food chain, remember? If it wasn't coming from you, it was one of your posse… I have to know… did you ever like me, Bon? Did you ever like me for who I was?"

"Ron…"

"Then there was the huge fight that you and Kim had the week before our first date."

"That's behind us dear. I'm sorr…"

"And I still remember you swore you'd get revenge…"

"Ron, I don't think I like where you're going with this…"

"I've never seen you that angry before. I mean you had many arguments with Kim, but not like that last one." Soon the young man had a look of realization on his face.

Right then Bonnie knew it was now or never.

"Then Kim and I had a huge fight…"

"Ron, stop. I think I can clear everything up. I put…"

Suddenly, the room was filled with dense smoke. Bonnie groped blindly for Ron, unable to see anything. She realized that she couldn't hear Ron. He should have been coughing and either screaming with panic or swearing with shock. When she finally found him, he was frozen like a statue.

"Young lady," a commanding voice filled the room. "I know what you are about to do, and I must forbid it!"

As she turned around, marveling at the fact that the sudden smoke had vanished, Bonnie found herself face to face with…

"Oh my gosh, you're, you're Dr. Bombay!"

"Since you know who I am," the man said with a kind tone in his voice, which soon changed to a serious approach in his voice and facial expression, "and you know why I'm here."

* * * * * *

Well here's my entry for the "V-Daypalooza Eye Eye Eye: Breaking up isn't hard to do..."

I can't thank Daccu65 enough responding to my last minute request, (plea) for beta reading. This time I got to keep him from his writings. (Heh, heh, heh).

Oh and my wife Sara for the beta reading the last last minute additions to this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter for my entry for Mr. Dr. P's

'V-Daypalooza Eye Eye Eye: Breaking up isn't hard to do…'

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Oh and thanks to Daccu65, CajunBear73, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, Sentinel03 and Mr. Wizard for their reviews.

As always, leave a review get a response, (sometime soon).

Oh and the usual, Kim Possible is owned by the Walt Disney company and that Dr. Bombay is a creation of the writers from the television show "Bewitched."

* * * * * *

The raven-haired woman stood fearfully before this man, the legend in the sorcerers' world. She remembered the stories her parents had told her about him, about his amazing powers and incredible adventures. He had altered the great battles during the Dark Ages, subtly influenced the Renaissance and had taken part in the great wars of the twentieth century. He was a major player, one who had altered the course of history many times.

And now he was standing in her very home, more than a little irritated with her.

"It appears you have an opinion of me already even though we haven't met" he stated in a crisp, no-nonsense manner. " I'm Dr. Bombay, Dr. Thaddeus Bombay. Your husband Ronald first came to see me over a month ago.

"A month? That's when he started..."

"Yes, that's when he started having nightmares. He said something was nagging him, something wasn't um… 'Chancy,' as he put it. It was clear to me that he realized, on a subconscious level, that he had been manipulated and that his mind was beginning to assemble the border of the puzzle. Upon completing my investigation, I've reached some conclusions." He noted her reaction to his statement and replied, "Which of course I haven't revealed to him and we both know why... the spell would remain in effect. He must figure this out himself."

"Now we get to why you did it," he stated, stepping back slightly, either to get a full view of her or to give her a full view of him. Still, he retained complete control over the conversation. "If your reason is what I suspect it is, from my conversations with your husband, you weren't the first person to put a love spell on someone for this reason."

"I'm not?"

"No, but it's still the saddest, most selfish, self-centered, reason of them all.

"But you don't know what I..."

"Oh please, Bonnie," he snarled, glaring at her.

She felt herself wilt under his continued glare, like a kid being caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. She had known it was wrong but had been pulled by want. Now, embarrassment was overwhelming her, causing heat to rise to her face.

"She was Kim Possible," she began to explain, looking at his feet. "Even at the age of 12, she bragged that 'she could do...'"

"My dear," he interrupted while pointing two fingers at his face. "My eyes are up here. Please give me the courtesy of addressing _me_ while you speak.."

"Excuse me?"

"If you feel your reasons warrant your actions, present them as such."

"I don't understand."

He sighed and then explained. "A witch or a warlock must present their case with strength, conviction, and confidence. A true sorcerer faces the consequences of his or her actions in a responsible manner. Conduct yourself with confidence and the outcome is much more likely to fall in your favor. You do want me to see your side, don't you? Who knows, you may be the one right and I may be wrong. "

"I may be right?"

"At the present time with what you just showed me, I'd say no. However, I'm still a relative outsider and I have to admit that I don't know all of the facts. You now have a chance to present your side of the story but you'll have to do better than this. Tell me, did you dislike this person you've mentioned?"

"Yes I did. More than you can imagine."

"I doubt that, if your father's stories of me did any justice, you know of many of my conquests. Now please, let's sit down and you can tell me why you did all of this. Do you have any tea?"

As Bonnie retrieved the hot tea cups from the microwave and the Earl Gray tea from the cabinet, she was still frightened of this sorcerer but the fear was now tempered with respect, as if he were an uncle or grandfather. She now held onto the hope that she could persuade him over to her side. "_I mean he's only seen this from Ron's perspective,_" came to her mind. "_At least from what perspective he could have."_ She scrunched her face

"Ah," he sighed, after taking his first sip. "You know I can tell when the tea is made by witchcraft and when it comes from more mundane sources. That's why I have a respect for mortals. They will surprise you quite often." He took another sip, put the cup down and then asked, "Now where were we? Oh yes, you were about to give me your side of the story. And please remember what I just told you."

Bonnie put her cup down, took a deep breath and this time looked, without fear, at Dr. Bombay's face. This time she pictured herself as a business negotiator, presenting her case to a stern, but fair, CEO.

"Her name was…is…Kim Possible... The Kim Possible?" The doctor nodded his head to acknowledge that he knew of her subject so she continued. "Anything I could do, she could do better. I mean at 12, her web page claimed 'I can do anything.' At first it did sound braggish, but she lived up to the brag. She walked the walk after she talked the talk."

"When she tried out for the cheerleading squad, I came up with a 'special' routine," she grinned like remembering pulling a prank on someone, "that I was sure that nobody could complete, without witchcraft. But she did it...she was breathing heavy but damn it, she did." Bonnie shook her head, still amazed after all these years. "At first I thought, 'wow', with her on the squad we will be the state cheerleading champs for four straight years, two for junior varsity and then varsity, with me being the captain, leading the way and reaping the praise."

"But as Ron told me," he interjected, "it didn't happen this way?"

"Right, within a month the rest of the squad wanted her to be the captain. Initially, it hurt but..."

"Someone else was more disappointed than you?"

"Yes... My sisters... What really ticked me off was that my Mother didn't even back me up. She just let the two go at me."

"I see," he replied while taking another sip of the Earl Grey. "Mmm, I must compliment you, this is very good tea. I may have to pop by more often. Please continue."

"Oh, well thanks. This is actually one of Ron's blends. I can't even recall everything he does to make it this good." She smiled, remembering one of his many qualities that she had come to appreciate. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued her argument. "Anyway, it just kept getting worse, with Con and Lon, everyday, 'What's the matter, Bonnie? Been beaten by a mortal today…Again?' Unfortunately, I took the anger and pointed towards the cause … at least what I thought the cause was... Kim Possible."

Her emotions were starting to build, so she stopped, took a sip and paused. "Year after year, it was like that. I'd find a weakness of hers; she'd find one of mine. In our junior year, I thought for sure I was finally going to beat her, the School Talent Competition. With 12 years, _12 years_ of ballet, I was never better, with the finale, and what a finale, me on a cable swooping over the crowd... There was no way, no way, I was going to lose this time. I mean, she almost didn't show up. She was wrapped in chains, in a box, dropped in a bottomless pit, filled with water at one of her villain's lair."

"Filled?"

"Yea I know, but it _was_ filled at least that's how she told it. Then the pit was covered in ice. She was never going to make it on time."

"But she did."

"Hell yeah she did. But even barely making it on time for the show, it was enough. She still didn't take home the trophy though. This time the girl who could do anything, couldn't. At least I had that for the night."

"Did you win?"

"NO! Ask your frozen little friend over there! He...he took the award. Now Con and Lon had some real ammunition to beat on me. 'Not only a mortal can beat you, the lowest one in your school does it with a rat as an assistant!''

This time the tears came and she didn't try to stop them. Dr. Bombay put his cup down, leaned in and put his arm around her. Not saying a word, just gently rocking her back a forth, letting the pain flow out of her. After a few minutes Bonnie was able to gain control once again. With his urging, she continued.

"After that the war was on. No mercy. I wanted to use witchcraft but my sisters, mother and father said, 'A Rockweller is better than any mortal without the need for witchcraft.' So it was forbidden. I never understood their reasoning, but I trusted mother and father. I later came to understand that they were afraid that casting spells on someone that famous would bring out investigations and I would be discovered. It was like that for the entire senior year. Until the last blow up Kim and I had after graduation. From that point on, I didn't care what happened or how I was going to do it. I was going to make her pay for all my pain for those last two years."

At that moment, Dr. Bombay could feel Bonnie's rage. He knew he had to let her continue, sort of a 'cleansing' for her. Otherwise he was never going to get her to understand the wrong she committed.

"That's when it hit me," she continued. "Don't go after the redhead, go after her lap dog." She looked away when those words came, but she continued. "Take him, crush her spirit, win him over, break her heart." Now she was gave a little grunt, thinking of the plan. It was so obvious, yet clever enough so nothing would point to her.

"Did your plan work? Did you get what you wanted?"

"It worked partially. Yes, I broke her heart, but her spirit went in another direction. She finished her studies in three years with a triple a major. Never took summers off, magna cum laude. Even when I take her world, she still beats me."

"What about Ron? How did you two get along?"

"It didn't matter,'' came the response from her, voice cracking. "I took her world."

"Bonnie, I must ask you this, did you even find him the least bit interesting?"

"At first no, but as time when by, the guy grew on me. I was starting to laugh again, seeing happiness, someone who praised many things I did, never criticizing... Even if it was under a spell, I felt good about myself again."

"Not bad for a _'Lapdog_?'"

"That's not fair. Ron is a very good person!" She ranted. "What I thought was a lapdog was actually a true friend. What I thought was teenaged infatuation was actually loyalty, care and …"

"What Bonnie?"

"Love," she answered, but soon a frown appeared on her face. "…But it was love from witchcraft,"

"So you don't know if he likes you for you, or from the spell?"

"No," came the reply in the form of a whisper.

"Wouldn't you want to know if someone cares about you for you? Not for what you can do for them, with their careers or finances, but for who you are, your views, opinions and ideas? Certainly, he's able to turn around a bad day and make it a good day or give you that laugh that we all need sometimes but is it him giving it to you or is it you forcing him to do so?"

And there it was; the main reason he was here. _"So much for convincing him and seeing my side,"_ she thought. "Well I guess I lost my argument. What will you do now?"

"Bonnie, you misunderstand. It's not what I'm going to do. It's what will you do?" He reached out and touched the top of her left hand. "The main reason I've started this movement of 'No spells on mortals' is a strong belief in one thing. The importance of free will, that's not only for mortals, but witches and warlocks too."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Really?" the glare was back with a bit more strength.

"I will tell him, then I will remove the spell. If I don't, I can't ask for his forgiveness. I know he will be upset…"

"Upset, my dear? You don't know the word until you experience the rage a mortal feels when learning that he's been under a spell; that the last several years have been a lie!"

"I'm still going to do it. It's the right thing to do."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. It's the first step to healing. For both you and him."

"Wait. What will happen to him after he knows about witchcraft?"

"If he comes back to me for another visit, I'll let him know a bit more, most likely that we can be prosecuted like the Salem trials of years back. He's a good man. I bet that he will keep quiet about this. Well, I must be off. Good luck ,Bonnie. No matter how bad this could get, it's the right thing."

"Here, take this." He handed her a locket with a green emerald. "If you need me, say this chant, 'Calling Dr. Bombay, calling Dr. Bombay. Emergency, come right away.'"

"You're kidding!"

"Yes, I know, but I was getting quite a number false calls and the silly chant took care of it."

She took the locket and put it around her neck.

"Now don't take it off, even when bathing. From this point on, you will not know who your allies are. But courage, my young friend, you are a part of a new dawn. Be proud. And don't turn back, it may be painful but this will benefit both mortals and our kind."

As he stood up and moved to the center of the room, she followed. Realizing how different he appeared to her at first, a great fearful sorcerer, now a friend, a friend she would need in the future. Soon, she found herself giving him a hug.

"Again, good luck Bonnie," he said while pulling away. "And don't be afraid to call. I'm available, especially for you in the next few weeks." Next was a '_poof'_ and he had vanished.

Five seconds later Ron repeated his last sentence and continued. "Then Kim and I had a huge…" Once again he was frozen. This time by Bonnie.

"Lovers swoon, by the dark of the moon.

Wrong become right, by morning light.

This one who must see, this one will soon be free."

Again Ron was unfrozen and continued where he left off. "…fight. The next thing I remember we started dating."

"Ron, darling. I know. I know you want to tell me something. But I need to go first. It's something I must do, to set everything right. Please?"

This was something different about Bonnie, Ron noticed. It was, it was her appearance, not what she was wearing but how she was looking at him. Like… like she was a friend. Upon this conclusion, Ron responded to her request. "Well, I was advised to say what's on my mind, but dang it. You know I just can't say no to you."

With tha,t Bonnie gestured for Ron to sit down on the couch with her. Once they were face to face, she looked down, took a deep breath and dove right in, like jumping into a cold swimming pool. "Ron, everything you have said tonight, you're right. We never liked each other; we did go right into more than like. At least… you did." By the look on his face she knew this was going to hurt, both of them.

"What I'm trying to say is. You never did like me; you went right into loving me… Because…"

"What? Right into loving… Bonnie, because what?"

"Because… and I want to say this first. I can't say I'm sorry enough and I know it was and is a terrible thing to do…" Her sense of preservation was demanding she get up and run, run now and don't look back, but she couldn't do that to him. The one real decent person she knew… Even if it was due to witchcraft. Finally the courage arose and she was able to get the words out.

"RON, THE REASON YOU LOVED ME WAS BECAUSE I PUT YOU UNDER A SPELL."

At first there was silence and she could see he light bulb wasn't going off. "Bon? I know you're a beautiful woman but…"

"No Ron, you don't get it. I am a witch; my mother and sisters are witches and my father is a warlock. The spell is the reason you had the big fight with Kim. My hatred was the reason for the spell, which caused you to fall in love with me. The wrong that I've done is why you two have not talked to each other for over five years."

"But, why?"

"Because at the time I really hated Kim and I wanted to hurt her so much…"

Next was the reaction she was waiting for and dreaded at the same time.

"WHAT! THIS WAS ALL DONE SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU HATED KIM? YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED KIM AND ALWAYS HATED ME. THE ONLY REas…The only reason to pull me away… was to… take away her best friend… How could you? HOW COULD YOU!"

She was getting scared, but knew this was the course she had to take. He jumped off of the couch. Knowing if he stayed that close to her… He wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt Kim and him.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I knew if you told me that you thought I put a spell on you, the spell would be broken."

"Oh, so now with you going first, I'm still under it? That's great! That's just great. Thanks a lot, Bon-bon. I _knew_ I could always count on you."

"Ron, let me finish. Do you still love me?"

"What? Are you out of your witch's mind? How in the HELL CAN I LOVE YOU NOW!"

"Think on that for a minute. Do you love me now? Right at this minute, right this second."

"Right now I just want to ring that skinny little neck of yours and take the locket and shove…"

"Right! If you were still under the spell you couldn't think that way. I removed the incantation while you mentioned wanting to talk to me."

He couldn't understand. Friends always kidded that he wasn't the quickest, but now he was completely lost. "If I was under the spell I could hate her as much as I do. I couldn't…"

He was trying to get his head around it, so he sat down next to her with his head in his hands. It was happening to fast. _"There are witches, warlocks? Spells are real. I'm under, I mean I was."_ Quickly his head popped up.

"Wait! I'm free?"

"Yes, Ron, you're free. I'm truly sorry for doing this, and there's no way I can make it up, but I'm making it right. If you never want to see me again, I'm willing to accept it. You are a good person, Ronald Stoppable. You're not someone's lapdog, not a fool or a buffoon, especially not a los…"

That's when it hit her. She was going to be alone from this point on. No more dinners with this charmer, no more having someone turn her day around with a great snack, a bad joke or a nice back rub. She was going to be on her own from this time forward.

"What, Bonnie? What is it?"

"I've just realized," as she teared up. "You're going to be out of my life. I'm sorry for the way I pulled you in, but what you did… Damn it, Ron Stoppable, you put a spell on me right back." Letting the realization sink in before continuing, " That's a laugh. Bonnie R. the queen B finally falls in love, with a guy she can't have. Karma does have a wicked sense of humor. Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ah, why don't you go and see Kim? She doesn't live that far from here. Don't call, just go."

"But there's something wrong."

"Go, damn it! I mean it, before I change my mind and come up with another incantation."

Soon, Ron grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Kim was only ten blocks away. He didn't even get in the car, just ran full steam down the sidewalk. There was so much to tell her, so much time to make up. In no time he was at her door ringing the bell.

He didn't even wait for it to open all the way. As soon as he saw it start to swing open, he threw his arms wide and shouted, "Kim!…er, Shego! What are you doing here?"

"I'm wondering myself. I don't know why, but I had an urge to see Kimmie, but she's not here! I can't stop thinking about her. I need her in my life…"

"Bonnie, that lying little witch. I'm going to kill her."

* * * * * *

Well another chapter's done, once again I can't thank Daccu65 enough for his beta reading.

Although I must warn everyone, wait until you see what's he's come up with in his "Remember the Mat" story. There's a chapter that there's not enough brain soap to save the reader. I think he wrote it to get back at me.

Also, I must thank my wife for her input on this story too.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of 'Bonnie, Books and Candles'. It was my entry for Mr. Dr. P.'s

'V-Daypalooza Eye Eye Eye: Breaking up isn't hard to do…' Where either Bon and Ron are a couple and breakup with Ron goes back to Kim or a Kim and Shego who breakup and Kim goes back to Ron.

Checkout the other entries they are fine work as well.

Even if the time for entries ended March 15, this thing has taken a life of its own. There will be a few more chapters before the wrap up.

I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh and thanks to Daccu65, CajunBear73, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, Sentinel03, RDF-73, LoPez21, Fuedor, and Yvj for their reviews.

As always, leave a review get a response, (sometime soon).

Oh and the usual, Kim Possible is owned by the Walt Disney company and that Dr. Bombay is a creation of the writers from the television show "Bewitched."

* * * * * *

"Wait a minute! What do you mean you just started to think about her?" Ron asked Shego as they slipped through Kim's front door and closed it behind them. Ron opened the closet, hoping to figure out what she was wearing so he could figure out where she had gone. Then it hit him; they hadn't spoken for five years. He didn't have a clue what clothes she owned, so there was no way he would be able to tell what was missing.

"Just what I said, when I woke up this morning, the only thing I could think about was her. From the moment I opened my eyes, it's been nothing but Kim Possible: How she looks, the way her hair moves when she gives me a swinging drop kick, the color of her eyes, the…"

"OK! Too much info!" Ron screamed with his eyes closed, head turned away and hands shielding his face.

"So you don't know where she could be right now? Shego's sarcastic tone was back in full force for the question. "Oh that's right, you haven't talked to her for over five years."

Noting the look on her face, Ron pulled out his wallet and removed a small laminated business card. "No I haven't, but Wade has. He'll know where she is." The card still looked as new as when his technically inclined friend handed it to him, before he broke up with Kim. Ron pulled out his cell phone, dialed the number with a prayer that the number was still valid and that he would get an answer. When he heard the line pick up, his hopes rose…

"This is Wade Load, I'm not available right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If you need help from Kim Possible, you can also leave a message on the official web site. Triple W, dot, Kim Possible, dot com. Thanks."

…and then dropped right back down. He left a message anyway…

"Wade this is Ron, Ron Stoppable, Look, I know it's been a long time since we talked but I really need to get in touch with Kim. So please, please call me back. I need to talk to both of you." After leaving the message, the young man closed his cell phone and turned toward the raven-haired, former villain. "Shego, what time did this 'feeling' take control of you?"

"Early this morning, around 8. Why?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. Then he mumbled slightly to himself, "If Bonnie released me from the spell about 20 minutes ago, why did she put one on you this morning."

"What's that Stoppable?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he answered, with a tone of fear to her inquiry.

"No, it's not _nothing_," she responded, her tone becoming angrier with every word. "You know something. Spill it!" Her hands began to glow.

"Well, I- I- I don't know if you're going to like this or not. Okay, you might not even believe me, but you're not in love with Kim. _Somebody_ put a love spell on you."" He quickly ducked behind the closet door after saying this, not realizing that it wouldn't really protect him if she took offense at his information.

"What?" she demanded, with a very large frown. She paused for a moment, wondering if he had just said what she thought he had just said. "Say that again, cowboy!"

He started slowly at first, "I said, that you're not really in love with Kim." But he lost his nerve and ran all of his next sentence's words together. "Somebody put a love spell on you."

"A love spell?" She snorted with a laugh. "You've been eating too many Nacos."

"First, you can't eat too many Nacos. Second, think about it, Shego. Have you been thinking of Kim like this…" he described circles with his hands, hoping she would get the message without him needing to go into detail. Noticing from her reaction that she had gotten the point and wasn't too happy with it, he lifted his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Not that there's anything wrong with that kind of relationship… But why this feeling today? Why not last week, or last year? Why did it just come out of nowhere?"

Her expression softened from 'potentially homicidal' to 'curious with only a mild violent undertone', which emboldened him to inquire further. "Has your relationship with Dr. D changed recently?"

"Well, we _did_ have a big fight last night. The biggest one we've ever had…"

"What was it about? Can you remember, or did you suddenly get irritated at him?"

"I'm usually irritated at him, and everybody else," she snapped back. Then she got a thoughtful, confused look on her face, which made Ron sure that his suspicions were pretty close to the mark. He had experienced the same thing: A huge fight with the love of his life, followed by a yearning for someone else.

He brought his mind back to the here and now to notice that the woman was no longer in the doorway. He found her in the living room, sitting on the couch, staring at the pictures on the opposite wall with her head tilted slightly to one side. After a few minutes of watching her sit like this, he got a little weirded out and tried to snap her out of it.

"Shego?" He called, gently. When that didn't work, he closed in on her, knelt down, softly touched her shoulder and said it again, "Shego? Shego come on, answer me."

What happened next caught him by surprise. For a moment, Shego appeared lost, then very angry, then... She turned her head, leaned forward and kissed him; putting both hands on his head and gave him the fiercest, most passionate kiss he had had in years. At first, he got lost in it but then his mind cleared…somewhat to his regret. He wormed his arms between their bodies and pushed off with all of his strength, knocking her back onto the couch and dropping him onto the floor from his crouched position.

"Sh…Shego, stop! This isn't you. You can't just jump from wanting Kim to wanting me. There's something going on here."

"Yea, something bigger that the both of us." She slid, slowly and sensuously, off of the couch to kneel on the floor. She narrowed her eyes extended one hand and gave him a 'come here' motion with her finger. "I can't wait to get my hands on you," she purred. "I want to find out what I've been missing all these years."

Ron retreated, crab-walking backward across the room on his feet and elbows. His head made an audible thump when he hit the wall behind him, leaving him with nowhere to flee. Shego smiled at his predicament, crouched lower then launched herself upon him, like a panther leaping on a rabbit.

He suddenly found himself on his back, with his arms pinned to his sides, unable to move away from her. He had imagined something like this the first time he saw her in the security video shown from Kim's locker… _"KIM, KIM, I've got to find Kim!_" flew through his mind. He _**had**_ to get through to Shego.

"Shego…" he said between her kisses on his lips. "Shego…" The kisses moved down to his neck... "She…ah…go stop. You don't want to dooooooo, Oh God… this…" Her hands were under his shirt. "Not this way…" He was relieved when she stopped and sat up, even though she was still straddling him. Then she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Please, let's just slow down a little," he begged.

* * * * * *

"If a witch or warlock falls in love, they lose their powers. Man I'm so dead! As soon as anybody finds out about this…Con, Lon, mother or…oh God…daddy!"

She tried to cast a spell, a simple one, breaking a vase. It was the first spell every witch or warlock learned to cast. Okay, that wasn't the full truth. The first spell every witch or warlock _tried_ to cast was levitating a vase. This usually resulted in _breaking_ the vase. She tried to levitate the cursed thing over and over again but it wouldn't even wiggle! Frustrated, she picked it up and smashed it on the floor. Horrified, she recalled who had given her the vase so she tried to reassemble it with another spell. When she couldn't even cast this simple of an incantation she swore out loud. "Damn it! Damn it! What the hell am I going to do?"

Suddenly, the living room was filled with smoke and Bonnie realized it was her mother reappearing, from their morning visit.

"My dear, I'm just stopping by to see how things went with Ricky."

"Mother, call him Ron, please? I hate it when you disrespect him in that way."

"And how did the poor soul take it?"

"Well as you can see, I have a broken vase because of it. And since it was broken by someone throwing it, I'm certainly not going to fix it."

"Ridiculous! I gave you that as a wedding present and it's not going to end up in the trash."

With a wave of her hands that started from her waist and ended over her shoulders, the older woman reassembled the item and levitated it gently back to its accustomed spot on the table.

"Thank yo,u mother, that was very kind."

"My pleasure. Now where is that man? I will not tolerate anyone breaking _my_ gifts!"

"Mother, please. He's very upset right now, give him time to calm down and face the facts."

"Bonnie, if he's threatened you…"

"Oh mother, he's done no such thing. The vase was simply picked up and thrown down. I was in no danger from Ron at any time when it happened."

Donna looked at her daughter, realizing she was telling the truth. So she presented her an offer. "Bonnie, why don't you come with me to Oahu for a few days? The beaches, the sand, the waves and some time with the 'help' will do you some good. Let Robert stay here alone so he can stew over his new knowledge. When you return, he'll be the good little lapdog we knew he would be."

"Mother! This will be the last time you call him by anything other than his first name! If you can't call him by his name, you will refer to him as 'your husband' and not ever again 'your lapdog.' I mean it! I won't ever visit you and you won't be welcomed in this home!"

Her mother recoiled from the outburst. The stunned silence gave Bonnie a little time to calm down and think things through. There was no way she was going to fly off with her mother at this time. There were too many loose ends that she needed to tie up before she could leave. Besides, she couldn't fly away even if she wanted to, not with her powers gone.

"Mother, your offer sounds great…"

"Then it's settled. I'll get your bags…"

"…but I can't, not with the way Ron is right now. I can't leave him alone."

"Darling, don't tell me you're developing a soft spot for the boy."

"No, it's not that. I just have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone about what's happening. Remember when you and Daddy wouldn't let me do anything to Kim Possible? We have to protect ourselves and this is my problem."

As she was giving her reasons, Bonnie absent-mindedly placed her hand on the emerald Dr. Bombay had given her before she confessed her sins to Ron. She still wasn't sure when or even if she should call him. One thing was certain, she couldn't call the good doctor when her mother was present.

* * * * * *

Back at Kim's home, things had taken a turn for the better, at least as far as one person was concerned.

"S-S-Stoppable! I'm-m-m going to roast you when I g–g-get out of here!" screamed Shego.

Ron had finally managed to extract himself from his position on the living room floor. Mad running away skills were one thing, but sidekick work had also given him some wiry wrestling abilities. Ah, sidekick work…the Swiss Army knife of occupations! One item, multiple benefits.

What had really gotten him out of the predicament was a fortunate misunderstanding. Shego had been shocked when he managed to worm his arms out from between his body and her thighs (why couldn't something like this have happened when he was sixteen?). When he lurched to his feet, with her in his arms, and stumbled up the stairs, she assumed that he was carrying her to a bedroom.

Instead, The Ron factor was in action better than before. Even though he didn't know the layout of Kim's home, he had taken a left turn instead of a right, deposited the stunned-yet-compliant woman in the shower and unleashed a torrent of cold …really cold… OK, frigid water onto her. While Ron didn't know how strong magic was, artificial amorousness was no match for cold water. Hey, if the body is trying to stay warm, who could think of anything at all? Unfortunately for him, Shego was now as mad as…well…as a cold, wet supervillain, er former supervillain.

"Sorry, Shego, but I didn't know what else to do to get you to snap out of it. Just hear me out…you don't want me now do you?"

"N-n-no!"

"Not even a little smooch?"

"Just turn the damn water off and get me a towel!"

"So, can you remember why you…attacked me…in the living room? All I asked was why you had a fight with Drakken."

Shego just grunted and grabbed the towel he offered. Since Ron had stuffed her in the shower with her clothes on, she was especially cold and damp. "You're so lucky I can generate a little heat to take care of the clothes," she growled. "The hair is another matter." She looked around the bathroom and discovered the appliance she needed. "Oh, here's Kim's hair dryer." She gently, but firmly nudged Ron out of the bathroom, closed the door and went to work getting herself and her clothes dried.

Ron retreated to the living room and patiently waited for her to come out. Before she did, his cell phone rang, Ron reached in his pocket, pulled out the item, flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Ron! It's Wade! I can't believe it's you. Man I nearly fell over when I heard your message. Is everything all right? I mean, neither Kim nor I have heard from you for five years. You didn't return our calls or anything."

"I know, Wade, I know. And I'm sorry. It's a long, long unbelievable story but right now I have to get a hold of Kim. It's very important."

"Well, let me call her on the Kimmunicator… That's strange. I'm not getting a response. The satellite's last recorded track on it was sometime this morning and it was in her living room… This is impossible… It's like she just disappeared, without a trace."

"Wade, have you guys or Kim run into any bad guys lately? Anyone with enough talent to make Kim go poof?"

"No, we haven't, not for a long time. Actually ever since the graduation invasion, all the guys you and Kim went up against quit the business. All rumors point to something about 'a new sheriff in town.' This was right before you and Kim had the big blowup."

"I think I can answer that part, Stoppable," Shego jumped in. Ron looked up to see her descending the stairs. She was now dry and her hair was, well, gorgeous. "Hi Wade, how's everything?"

"Hi Shelia. Glad to hear from you. Thanks for having me over last week. I always enjoy Drew's peanut butter stickies. I have to watch the weight though, Joss doesn't like it if I put on a few. Say, we have to get together…"

"Ah, guys? Remember me? I called for a reason?"

Realizing they were off track, Shelia picked up where she left off. "Anyway, after Kim and I saw you step up 'Monkey Style' during the Lowardian invasion I put the word out about the 'new sheriff' and suggested everyone go into retirement. So no there aren't any mad scientists out there who would kidnap her."

"Wait a minute." Ron interrupted with another recent discovery. "Why does he get called Wade but I'm still Stoppable?"

"For one thing, HE didn't drop Kim and break her heart."

"Oh," he whispered.

Shego's head snapped up with a surprised look in her eyes. "Wait, earlier you said I was under a…" Then her face scrunched again, "love spell?"

Remembering what Dr. Bombay had told him, that the way for a person to break the spell was to figure it out themselves, he tried to prompt her. " "Well Shelia…"

"That's Shego to you, Stoppable."

"Ugh, fine, Shego. I was scared when I told you this. I really don't think it was a spell." He explained, while rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, that would make it a magic thing and we know that that stuff doesn't exist. I mean, it was more like a Moodulator, or the mind control thing Dr. Drakken did years ago. Or may be a certain kind of drink or hypnosis. Or…"

"I get it, science not sorcery. So what's the plan?"

"Plan? What makes you think I've got a plan?"

"Listen, you seem to have an idea of what's happening. If Kim's in trouble, then I'm in. She's saved my biscuit a number of times over the last five years with the number of rescue missions we've been on. You know, Stoppable, the last five years when you were out of her life."

"I know Shego, I know, and sometime down the road I'll tell you what I can say. Wade, does your scan of Kim's home tell you anything about what may have happened to her?"

"No Ron, all I can say it the Kimmunicator was there one minute and gone the next."

"Like being pulled into another dimension?"

"It's possible."

"And you're both saying there are no new mad scientists; nor evil maniacs on the loose; not any weird cases she was working on lately?" With Shego shaking her head and Wade answering 'no,' he continued. "Has the Pandimensional Vortex Inducer been stolen?"

"No, Ron, that thing has been locked up securely for four years. I created the system myself."

"Well then, that leaves one possibility but I hope I'm wrong," the former sidekick said talking back into the phone. "Thanks, Wade. I will let you know everything once I find Kim."

"Hold it Ron, hold it! You pushed me out of your life five years ago and now you expect me to let you leave just like this? No way, wherever you're going, I'm coming along."

"Yeah, Stoppable, count me in, too."

"Wait! This is my problem and I can't let you guys get in that much danger. If anything happens to either of you… I won't be able to live with myself."

"Too bad! We're in!" Shego and Wade said in unison.

Ron just shook his head, _"Man, how am I going to find Kim and still keep Bonnie's secret quiet?"_

* * * * *

Well another chapter's done, once again I can't thank Daccu65 enough for his beta reading.

Also, I must thank my wife for her input on this story too.

Finally, just a reminder that the Fannies are coming soon. Final ballots will be accepted 11:59 PM EST March 27. So remember vote early and vote often.


End file.
